1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for processing a television signal (to be referred to as "the TV signal" hereinafter in this specification) which is very effective in improving the signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio of the TV signal, especially when applied to the TV signal processing circuits in magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the luminance signal of the TV signal, there has been devised a system wherein the TV signal is delayed by one horizontal scanning period (to be referred to as "1H" hereinafter in this specification) and added at the same level to the input TV signal which has not been delayed, whereby the so-called comb filter may be obtained whose filtering effects may improve the S/N ratio. (With this system, the improvement by 3 dB can be attained.) However, this system cannot avoid the degradation in the resolution in the vertical direction and has not been used for a commercial use.